


Your Hair's a Mess - a Rainbow Rose One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Napping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: Real World College AU. Ilia is out for her early morning jog on campus when she comes across someone asleep in a hammock. That someone just happens to be the cute girl she went out with a couple nights ago, and apparently, Ruby has fallen asleep after a little too much late-night reading. This, of course, is a perfect opportunity for Ilia to show some early morning affection.





	Your Hair's a Mess - a Rainbow Rose One-Shot

**Your Hair's a Mess**

One reason Ilia enjoyed these early morning jogs was how there were so few people out at this early hour. There was a persistent chill in the air, what little light of the rising sun blocked out by the cloudy sky. A thin layer of fog hovered around her as she ran along the sidewalks, wearing a gray sports bra and leggings, earbuds in her ears. She was about halfway through with her usual route when she came across an anomaly to the usual scenery—a bright yellow hammock strung between two trees, with someone lying in it.

Ilia's curiosity got the better of her as she slowed to a walk and strayed from the sidewalk, walking across the dew-soaked grass toward the hammock. She had never seen anyone out this early except for the occasional fellow jogger, and she definitely had never seen someone lounging in a hammock so early in the morning. Did they just fall asleep in the hammock, spending the entire night outside?

She walked up to the hammock and tugged the fabric to the side just enough to peer down at whoever it was, and..."Ruby?" Ilia murmured, surprised to see who it was. The short, sweet girl whom she had gone out with for coffee just a couple days ago lied there, asleep, bundled in a hoodie and blanket. A novel lied open across her chin, obscuring the bottom half of her face, with her eyes shut softly and her arms sprawled randomly.

How did she manage to spend the entire night outside, in a hammock? Wasn't she cold?

Ilia took her earbuds out, then reached down and gently lifted the book off of Ruby's face, revealing her open mouth and line of drool running from the corner of her lips. Ilia giggled as she shut the book and set it on Ruby's lap, then reached up to Ruby's shoulder and pushed her a little. "Ruby?" She whispered, trying to wake her without freaking her out. "Whatcha doing out here Ruby?"

Ruby murmured, her head turning to the side a little. The part of her head that had been up against the side of the hammock was now free, and her hair on that side was frizzy and unkempt. Ilia shook her shoulder a little bit more, and that was enough to make Ruby open her eyes. "Hmm...?"

"Hi, Ruby," Ilia greeted, smiling down at her.

Ruby turned her head and looked up at her, blinking her silver eyes a couple times. "What...Ilia?"

"Interesting way to spend a night," Ilia joked. "Your hair is a mess, by the way."

Ruby shook her head a bit, reaching her hand up to try to smooth down her black and red hair but fixed none of it, the humidity keeping it frizzy. "I fell asleep in my hammock?"

"Looks like you did," Ilia said.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30."

Ruby groaned, putting her hand to her face. "I slept all night like this?"

Ilia giggled. "You can probably imagine how I felt finding the girl I went on a date with just a couple days ago like this."

Ruby sighed, rubbing her eye. "I'm sure this makes me seem like I have my life together, huh?"

Ilia smiled. "Neither do I, babe. I just make it look that way."

Ruby huffed a laugh. "'_Babe_?'"

"Yes?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "You know what I meant." She looked around herself and sighed. "Do you think you could help me get out?"

Ilia looked at her for a moment, then looked along the hammock. It looked big enough to hold two small girls. "Maybe, but...wouldn't you rather I just hop in there with you?"

Ruby stared up at her, a blush blooming on her cheeks. "But if you get in here with me we may never be able to get out."

"I don't see the problem with that," Ilia joked. "You wouldn't mind if I cuddled with you, would you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Then you better try your best to make some room," she told her, tugging the side of the hammock down a bit.

Ruby squirmed in her spot in an effort to scoot to the side while Ilia pushed her side down a little further. Ilia then hopped a little, but the hammock swung unexpectedly, making her lose her balance and tumble into the hammock. "Ahh!"

"Woah wait oof..." Ruby muttered helplessly as Ilia landed on her. Instead of lying next to her like she had planned, Ilia now laid on top off her, the hammock swinging side-to-side in the aftermath of Ilia's haphazard attempt at entering the hammock.

Their noses were a couple inches apart, making them both look away from each other, Ilia feeling her cheeks flush a bit. "Well..." she murmured. "That didn't go as planned." Even so, lying on top of Ruby wasn't that bad. Her blanket and hoodie were pretty soft. She tried shifting to the side a bit, then slipped off of her, settling to Ruby's side. "Okay, there."

Ruby laughed nervously, turning her head to look back at Ilia. "Is this awkward for you?" Ruby asked.

It was. They each had an arm awkwardly pinned against each other, and this wasn't exactly a cuddling position as much as it was two bodies smooshed together due to the unpredictable nature of a hammock. Ilia liked it deep down, but yes, it was awkward.

She had a strategy for awkward moments. It was a risky strategy, as she knew from experience, but she went for it.

Ilia tilted her head to the side a bit, and planted a small kiss on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby blinked several times and giggled, then bit her lip as she looked away. "What was that for?"

"Is it still awkward?" Ilia asked. She felt it getting a little warmer between them, the combination of their shared body heat the the blanket pushing out the early morning chill.

Ruby looked back at her and stared for a moment, and just as it looked like she might respond, she pushed toward her a bit and tilted her head. She laid a light kiss on Ilia's forehead.

Ilia smiled, closing her eyes. "I take that as a no?"

"Actually," Ruby said, her nervousness evident in her voice. "It still feels awkward so I tried kissing you back. Think it helped?"

Ilia thought for a moment, trying to gauge the atmosphere around them. "I don't know, the awkward is still kinda there."

"Wanna try again?" Ruby asked, a little quieter than before.

They made eye contact, Ilia noticing how Ruby's lips were lax, not smiling or pressed together. They looked soft, but a little faded, like they were cold and needed to be warmed again.

But Ilia couldn't bring herself to do it. Ruby was an adorable girl, but Ilia felt she wasn't one to go for a first kiss so early in a budding relationship. Instead, Ilia went for another cheek smooch, leaning her head to the side again and...

Ruby turned her head and closed the distance herself, except when Ilia's lips pushed against her, it wasn't her cheek. Ilia felt Ruby's lips, as cold as she expected them to feel, but still just as soft. Ilia was surprised at first, but the shock quickly faded, replaced by the flutter in her chest and the rush of pleasant thoughts in her mind.

Ruby's lips weren't cold anymore when they finally parted.

Ilia's eyes drifted open, a bit dazed as she emerged from the sweet feeling. She looked at Ruby, noticing the girl's eyes were halfway closed, seemingly just as dazed as she was.

"Is it...still awkward?" Ruby asked, her voice just as whisper.

Ilia couldn't even remember what the awkwardness had felt like just a few seconds ago. All she could feel now was the physical warmth between them and the loving warmth that spread from her head to her heart. Ilia shook her head weakly, licking her lips. "No...it's much better now."

"Can we..." Ruby murmured, pausing to think. "Can we go out again soon?"

Ilia smiled. A tiny pocket of excitement bubbled in her chest. She shifted a bit closer to her and nuzzled her forehead to Ruby's cheek. "I would love to, Flower Girl."

Ruby giggled, reaching a hand up and holding Ilia's upper arm softly. "'_Flower girl_?'"

"You're a Rose," Ilia told her, feeling a wave of joy at hearing Ruby repeat the nickname she had thought of on the fly. "Therefore, you're a Flower Girl."

"Aww," Ruby cooed, nestling up against her a bit. Ilia closed her eyes, enjoyed the affectionate contact. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Ilia whispered, sighing.

They remained against each other for a few more moments, in silent happiness as the warmth between then continued to grow. The clouds above them still blocked out the morning sun, but they didn't need it. Ilia tucked her hand into Ruby's hoodie pocket.

"Hey Ilia?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?"

"Should we get up soon?"

Ilia thought for a moment. They both had classes today, but... "Soon, but...not yet."

She heard Ruby sigh, then felt her roll to the side a bit, reaching around her back and half-embracing her, pulling her a little closer so Ilia's head settled right beneath her chin, Ilia's lips against the collar of her hoodie. "I was hoping you would say that."

Ilia smiled against her hoodie and closed her eyes again. Even though she did get a good amount of sleep the night before, waking up early made her tired no matter what. Maybe she could afford to just drift off a bit, to take advantage of this feeling and just fall into it completely, to just let Ruby hold her while she slept.

It was easy to fall asleep in Ruby's arms. Maybe she might miss her first class of the day, but if this was the reason, she felt she had a good excuse.

After all, it was no wonder why Ruby had slept so soundly in this hammock. Of course, she didn't have the benefit of another girl to share it with, until now.

The clouds would be gone when she'd wake up.


End file.
